You Know You Love Me
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: Trunks is a pathetic jerk who is insecure about girls, and that insecurity is worsened when he meets a beautiful young woman named Marron at school. So what does he do? Read to find out. [Complete]
1. You looking at me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Hi guys! I'm back with yet another Trunks and Marron!

Well, hope you like this one, it's dedicated to all you T/M fans out there!

It's not one where Marron already knows Trunks, they meet at school and find out more about each other.

The fact that Trunks and Goten have superpowers doesn't really affect this story that much either, apart from one distinct chapter when Trunks flies Marron through the starry sky... but more on that chapter when I get to it!

By the way, I've put dialogue on a different paragraph so it makes the story a bit easier to read.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter one- You looking at _me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron- 15

Trunks- 16

Goten- 15

Bra- 14

(I know the ages are different but hey, it's my story)

Marron sighed as she stared out of her classroom window, she had been attending Central High for quite a while now since she moved to City Central, she was halfway through her first term (semester) of Year Ten. Even then she still missed her home in the middle of the sea, at least you could say it was very secluded. (being in the middle of the ocean and all..)

She was startled by the door thrusting (the word fitted the sentence, okay?) open. 

In walked a fine young man with incredibly fashionable black hair, he looked her way and shot a massive grin at her.

'Goten's late again, no surprise there.' she thought.

He walked over and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Class, I would like you to fill in your planner for today please and you have fifteen minutes to update with any schoolwork." Ms. Hiroshi exclaimed, she was a wonderful teacher at times, but then she usually had fits of madness whenever she taught the younger classes. 

"Good Morning, Marron." Goten said with a smile,

"Hi Goten, how are you today?"

"Well, this morning my mum had a fit when I told her I needed money for overdue library books."

"How much exactly?"

"Seventy pounds."

"What do you go to the library for anyway? You never seem to read."

"Video games."

"They have video games at the library?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I don't blame Chichi for having a fit! On video games too! It wouldn't be so bad if it was books." 

"You sound like my mother now."

"Just being your best friend is madness, let alone your _mother!_"

"Hey! That hurt my feelings..."

"Awwww. Oh well."

"Say sorry."

"Sorry Goten poo, my little baby, did you get upset?" 

"Whatever...will you help me with my homework, Marron? You know, the History essay?"

"Sure, you can look at some of my notes."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes went by and Goten managed to perfect his History work. The bell rang for first lesson and the kids left the room. Outside, Marron caught up with some of her friends.

"Paris! Melissa! Lila! Wait up! (loadsa exclamation marks!)" shouted Marron. "Hey girls, wanna have the honour of walking me to Art?"

"In your dreams, Marron! Who do you think you are anyway? The Queen of Sheba?" Lila laughed.

"Well, of course, who else would I be?" Marron replied, faking a hurt expression.

"Come on, Dopey. Let's get you to the Funny Farm." said Paris, the girls all fell about laughing.

Paris and Lila (Lee-la) had been Marron's friends ever since they were little, they were the best friends anyone could have in her eyes. Melissa 'joined' their little group when the term started, Marron didn't really think too much of her.

The girls were walking in a straight line blocking up most of the corridor. In front of them were Goten and his best friend Trunks.

Marron knew Trunks very briefly (Trunks and his surname in one sentence!) and hadn't seen him in ages, she was surprised to see him with Goten, she was staring absent mindedly at the back of Trunks' head. 

Right at that moment, Trunks turned around and looked at the girls. His eyes browsed past them with observation, but to her delight, Trunks turned around once again but this time he glared straight at Marron. 

His eyes were fixed on hers for a while until he finally turned around again, Marron could feel her heart beating faster.

'Wow! That was strange!' she thought. 'I wonder where _he's_ been the past few years? How come no one told me Prince Charming existed?'

Marron curled her lips into a BIG smile.

'Things are gonna get interesting around here...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well? How do you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me in your REVIEWS!


	2. You're so sweet!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thank You for the reviews!

Here's the second chapter for you!

As always- Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this. I also do not own the song 'From the Heart' or 'Penguin Park' from Cardcaptor Sakura either.

" " speaking

' ' thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter two- You're so sweet!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"They're staying around, I'll walk with you through every storm, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you warm...

You can trust this love, you're the one I'm living for..."

Marron sang the song word perfect, it was one of her favourites. Whenever she sang or heard it, she thought of an imaginary love singing the song to her while she fell asleep in his arms, and that he would wrap her in his arms, kiss her, and carry her off to bed...

"MARRON! Are you listening to a word that I am saying?" Lila shouted.

"Huh? What are you playing, Lila?"

"I said, SAYING! Not PLAYING!"

"Okay, okay. So what were you saying?"

"I was saying about... erm... I forgot! You made me forget, you silly girl."

"So now that we've finished our lunch, you wanna go over to Penguin Park?"

"Yeah, that'll do us nicely!" squealed Paris excitedly.

So off walked the four girls in the direction of Penguin Park, which was 'the place' to hang out. Basically, if you want to get noticed, just go there and slide down the slide or swing on the swings.

__

'Oh my gosh, Prince charming is there!' Marron screamed in her mind.

Marron tried to maintain her posture- straight back, heads up, and a dazzling smile.

(Now, listen up, my children [?], Trunks' reputation was a bit of a bad boy, he acted absolutely horrible around girls. Taking their hairbands and knocking their books off their arms. But deep inside he was just a normal guy who doesn't know how to express his feelings to girls, so what choice does he have but to act insane around them? Remember that, OK? 'cause it's important to the story)

The girls walked over to Goten and Trunks, by the swings.

"Hi Goten!"

"Hey girls!" replied the designated person

"Hello Trunks!"

".............."

"Okay, that was rude." stated Lila

"Is there any reason I should care?" spat Trunks (he didn't really spit, he just spat the words) 

"Don't speak to her like that!" Paris interfered.

"I'll speak to her how I want, bitch!"

"Why you!"

Paris lashed out at Trunks but Marron firmly held her back. 

"Hey 'Rees. Forget it."

"If you need me, I'll be with Riko over by the climbing frame. I don't want to look at that piece of trash." Paris snarled, referring to Trunks.

"Goten, can I have your swing?" asked Lila

"Sure, here ya go. I'm gonna go over to Paris"

"Thanks sweetie." 

Melissa stepped up to Trunks, battering her eyelashes.

"Trunksie, can I have a go on the swing?"

"No, piss off. Don't call me _Trunksie _either."

Melissa looked like she was going to cry. She turned and ran to where Paris was.

"Hey, that was mean of you."

"..............."

"So, there's no chance I get a go?"

"No."

"Not even on your _lap?_"

"..............."

"I was kidding, OK?"

"Whatever."

"So if you're not gonna let me have a go. I guess I'll leave..."

"Here, you can have it."

__

'What?'

"Thank you, _Shorts-_ I mean _Trunks._"

Trunks growled at her angrily before storming off.

'I can't believe he did that for me!' Marron thought, completely unaware of Lila who was sitting there with her jaw dropped.


	3. I didn't catch your name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello, me again! (Well who else would it be?)

So here's your well-deserved third chapter

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter three- I didn't catch your name...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, remember that Sports Day is in three days, you are all expected to participate in at least one event. Marron, good luck on your long jump and race!" 

"Thanks, Ms. Hiroshi."

After Ms. Hiroshi finished her announcement, the pupils strolled out of the classroom.

"Hey Marron! Over here!" Paris called

"Hey 'Rees! How are you?" asked Marron

"I'm fine, thanks." replied Paris, having forgotten what happened with Trunks the day before. "What events are you doing then?"

"Long jump and the Major 400m."

"I'm doing the javelin, let's hope I can get an aim at Trunks." said Paris, not forgetting after all.

"We'd better hurry, we're gonna be late to Math."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In three days time...

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! WILL THE PEOPLE DOING LONG JUMP GO OVER TO THE SANDPIT!" blasted the PA.

Marron walked over to her event and waited for the coach to start.

"Okay kids. We'll have the boys going first in order of their year and the girls will be following shortly after! Every person will get three attempts at jumping. White flag means OK and red means no jump." shouted the female coach whose face was unnaturally red. "First up, Matika Yuri from class A1."

The girl that was obviously Matika stood up and did her jump. The distance was 2.14m.

'That was quite good' thought Marron

"Next, is Ariya Tukyo from class A2."

Ariya went up and took her jump. Unfortunately, she stepped on the plasticine and her jump received a red flag.

The list went down each name until it was Marron's turn. She stepped to the start of run line and powered up while she ran so that it made her faster. She ran onto the white marking before the plasticine and from there, she used her left leg to push herself from the ground. Marron tucked her legs in front of her and landed swiftly on the sand.

"Well done, Marron. That was a magnificent jump!" the red faced woman exclaimed. "4.79m."

"Wow!" Marron whispered while panting.

When the long jumps were over, the girls from Marron's year and herself were preparing for the 400m. 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere came a huge downpour of rain.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE REST OF THE GIRLS' RACES HAVE BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO BAD WEATHER...YEAR TEN WHO HAVE ALREADY DONE THEIR EVENT PLEASE PACK YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET READY TO GO BACK TO CENTRAL HIGH."

"Oh drat! I wanna stay and watch the boys!" Lila whined from behind Marron.

"I know, come here!" said Marron, leading Lila over to the women's' toilets. "Hide in here!"

"But, Marron! They'll check!"

"No they won't, I hid here last time. Remember when you had to go back to school, you were looking for me because I wasn't there? Well, I was here!"

"You sneaky cow!"

"I think I can hear them leaving. Come on, let's go back outside."

The girls hurried outside and surprisingly, they had managed to get left behind. The sports teachers were all too busy with the hustle and bustle of the rain that they had forgotten to check off the students' names.

"Hey look, there's Trunks!" wailed Lila, loud enough for France to hear.

"Keep it down, girl!"

The boys finished off their races and started packing.

"Hey, Sexy. Give me your number." some random guy said.

"In your dreams, Joe."

"My name's not Joe."

"Too bad."

"_...Bitch..._"

The 'random guy' happened to be one of Trunks' friends seeing as he stalked over to him. Marron could see the guy muttering something to Trunks, and Trunks laughed. 

"Hey, you!" called Trunks, making eye contact with Marron. "What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon, tell me."

__

'Say Michael, say Michael!'

"Marron."

"OK, see you later at school, Marron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Well, did ya like it? Hope so. Read & Review!


	4. Dream on, Marron

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Messages for- 

Marron12- Thank you for the praise, darling! I love praise! 

Meggy Weggy- Don't worry, I will continue! 

Son Asanra- Thank You! And by the way, France is a country overseas. And how can you call Trunks the prince of dweebs?

Aqua-illusion- I thought you would say that about Goten!

TheAnimeVampyre- there hasn't been any corny jokes in this fic. I don't do corny; I do romance, and hey, is your school really _that_ bad?

Hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter four- Dream on, Marron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron strolled into her school canteen with her usual pose- back straight, heads up, and a breathtaking smile.

She saw Trunks approaching her, with a dreamy look.

"Marron, you're so beautiful, will you marry me?" Trunks asked

"Yes."

Trunks leaned towards her for a kiss; she could almost feel his lips against hers, when suddenly...

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'

Yeah, it was a dream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- You probably thought that was weird, huh? 

'Expect the unexpected.'- Cerberus (Kero) from Cardcaptor Sakura


	5. Why does he stare?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- If you didn't get the last chapter, Marron was having a dream about Trunks!

This is a proper chapter now.

Read and Review, OK?

I mean it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter five- Why does he stare?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lila! Lila!" shouted Marron, disrupting the whole corridor.

"Marron" Keep it down!" Lila almost whispered.

"I had this amazing dream last night. I dreamed that Trunks proposed to me! I think I'm starting to like him..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Dunno."

Lila and Marron walked with linking arms towards the 'Peace Area', a place where you could relax but had to keep quiet.

Coincidentally, TRUNKS was there, sitting on his own.

Marron tried to not look at Trunks.

"Fate brought him here." Lila smirked

When they were comfortably seated on a bench, Lila began to speak.

"He's been looking at you the whole time, Marron."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of that. Unless he's staring at that girl behind you."

Marron turned around to see who was behind her. There was no one. She turned and caught Trunks staring at her. She smiled at him weakly.

'Great!' she thought, 'I bet he thinks I'm some kind of idiot for smiling at him.'

"Um, Marron? I think I hear someone calling me. Bye!"

Marron growled at Lila for leaving, but deep inside, she was ecstatic that Trunks and her were alone.

She looked to where he was sitting.

Trunks was not looking at her anymore, he had started to talk to some younger girl who just walked in.

'Who the hell is that?' thought Marron.

The girl laughed and flicked her long aqua coloured hair.

"I don't believe you!" Marron heard the girl say.

"Shut up, Bra! You'd better not tell." Trunks snarled at her through clenched teeth.

The girl looked at Marron before she stood and left. Marron couldn't help but feel uneasy around this 'Bra'. 

Who exactly _was_ she to waltz in and talk to Trunks?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

26 September 

'Dear Diary,

Today has been one heck of a day. At morning break, when Lila and me were in the 'Peace Area' Trunks was staring at me! And at lunchtime in the canteen, Trunks was staring at me! And after school, as I walked out of the gates, I looked up and Trunks was staring at me, again! I wonder if this is a sign? Does he like me? I know I like him... he's so gorgeous, how could I not? But honestly, though, if he doesn't like me, _why_ does he keep staring?

Love Marron'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Woo hoo for Marron... things are gonna start happening now, aren't they?


	6. My Hero!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Hi again! Thanks for the reviews, although I could do with some more.

Oh, well at least I know that _some_ people like my story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter six- My Hero!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, wait for me here after Art, okay?" Marron told Paris and Lila.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's not like we're gonna _leave _you." Paris exclaimed.

Marron walked into her Art classroom and greeted Mrs. Natukiya, the teacher. Marron was in top set for Art. She had excellent art skills and great perspective of the subject. Her dream job was to own a designing firm. She wanted to do something that included art and graphic skills, but then again Marron was perfect, she could do everything anyway.

"Today, class. We will be looking at impressionism. Now study this picture by Vincent Van Gogh, it shows a vase of sunflowers. What do you notice about the technique of painting?" said Mrs. Natukiya.

Marron put up her hand.

"He used distinct brush strokes, even though it's a vase of sunflowers, it doesn't look realistic because of the brush."

"Well done, Marron."

They continued to look at more paintings for another five minutes before the teacher told them to take out their sketchbooks.

"What I want you to do today is to draw one object from the still life in pencil and then add tone and shading to made it look realistic. When you have finished, bring me your work and I will decide whether it's good for painting."

Marron worked through her lesson with great inspiration that came from her surroundings. On one wall there was a blue cubism painting that looked magnificent. She thought that it reminded her of a skating rink. On another wall was a half-finished sculpture of a butterfly resting on a violin. The room just had a very good vibe coming from it.

When the lesson finished, Marron handed in her sketchbook and packed away her pink pencil case.

"Class, I want you to leave quietly please. Have a good afternoon. See you next Thursday."

Marron walked outside into the corridor, Paris and Lila were not there. She thought they must have left because Mrs. Natukiya had let her class out really late. Marron walked down the empty corridor towards the Science block. Unfortunately, the rest of her class walked the opposite way so she was by herself.

"Hey, babe. What you doing on your own?" said a husky voice.

Marron turned around to see a young man looking at her up and down. It was that 'Joe' guy from Sports Day. 

Marron ignored him and walked faster.

"Don't be scared. I won't bite." he cooed.

"Leave me alone. Don't you have a lesson to go to?" Marron snarled

"I don't go to my lessons. Hey, what about you and me go out? I'll treat you good."

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth."

"What?" he roared. The boy grabbed Marron's arm and pulled her back. Marron was now getting scared.

"Let me go, please."

"Not so tough now that your friends aren't here, are you?" he said violently whilst staring at her breasts.

"Let her go, dickhead!"

"What?" 'Joe' looked up from Marron's face and saw Trunks.

"I said let her go."

"Why should I, _Mr. Underwear?_"

"Because I will blow you to pieces. Are you not aware of my powers?"

The 'Joe' guy gave Marron a dirty smirk.

"Go back to your pimp, babe." he said before letting her go and walking away.

Marron stood up properly and straightened her clothes up. She couldn't help but to start weeping. She kept her head down so her hair covered her face, and so Trunks couldn't see her cry.

"Marron." Trunks said quietly before wrapping his arms around her into a cuddle. 

"Thank You." she whispered, but in her heart, she was saying

__

'I love you, Trunks.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Awww! I thought that was sweet! Read and Review. Oh yeah, by the way. Lila and Paris didn't _leave_ Marron; they just came out of class later than she did!


	7. Tell Him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Hi guys! How are my lovely reviewers? All fine, I hope.

Anyways, here's the next chapter for ya!

Enjoy!

Angel Sprite-

Meggy Weggy- Blowing him to dust would have got them arrested...

Lita- Well, now you can find out what happens next!

Marron12- T/M 4 EVER!

Winged Angel- Thank You for the applaud!

Son Asanra- Constructive criticisms usually piss me off, but coming from you, it's okay.

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter seven- Tell him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell him, Lila!" Marron urged her. "Tell Trunks that I like him!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lila replied.

The next day...

"So...what did he say?" Marron squealed.

"Um, he said he didn't want it."

"What?" Marron asked looking disappointed.

"Well, I went up to him and said 'Marron likes you', then he said 'I don't like her', so I described you to him to make sure he knew who you were, then he said that he doesn't like you."

"But he does!" Marron argued. "I had a good feeling that he'd like me."

"Um, honey, did you not hear? He said he doesn't like you!" Melissa snorted.

"Melissa! Don't be mean!" Paris told her angrily.

Marron just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Honey, Marron. Are you okay? Come here." Melissa called, trying to justify herself. "He's really ugly anyway."

"Don't say that." Marron warned her and frowned.

"Some people!" Melissa tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Melissa! Stop it! Where the hell did all this insensitivity come from?" Lila shouted.

Melissa gave the three girls a dirty look and left them.

"What a bitch!" Lila gasped.

"She's not really worth it. Let's concentrate on more importa- Oh Marron! Don't cry!"

Tears were falling rapidly down Marron's cheeks. She was still looking at the ground.

The girls managed to walk Marron towards the benches to sit down.

"What's wrong with me? Why does every guy reject me?" Marron sobbed, remembering all her past crushes.

"Oh darling! I honestly think he must be gay. I mean, look at you! You're so lovely and beautiful!" Lila complimented,

"Yeah! Those guys who turned you down must be blind and tasteless!" Paris stated.

"Thank you, girls. I know you're just saying that, though."

"No we're not! There's plenty of guys you can have." both Paris and Lila said,

__

"But I want him..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Poor Marron! Things have to get better for her!


	8. You FOOL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you people are enjoying my story. I'm working my butt off here (*lol*)

Thanks to all reviewers, it's the reviews that keep me going. (I have 22! yay!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quick Update- You can skip this part, it's just a small summary.

So after the last few chapters Trunks has developed feelings for Marron, but he is too embarrassed to say, so he disappointed her by saying he didn't. Goten and Lila have had a lurve thing ever since the beginning but their love is not the main focus of this story.

You should know by now that Melissa is not as 'friendly' towards Marron although she is okay with the other girls. That is also important to the story. Trunks is beginning to break through his 'bad boy' act ever since he rescued Marron from 'Joe'. He is now less harsh towards girls. Bra is still not that much into the story yet, so sorry Bra fans!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter eight- You FOOL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten, honey. Go fetch Trunks." Lila smiled at him.

"Okay!" Goten ran off and appeared two seconds later with a dazzled Trunks by his side.

"Thanks sweetie. Trunks, c'mere." Lila said sweetly. 

"What is _WRONG_ with you?" she shouted with a sudden change of tone.

Trunks was blown away by her attack.

"How can you be so _stupid?_ Don't you realise what you're missing out on?"

"Hey, hey, are you talking about Marron?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I'm talking about Marron, you _fool!_" Lila replied. "She's beautiful and she's clever and generally a lovely person, what more is there to ask for?

"But-"

"But what, Trunks? But you're stupid? But you're and idiot? _But you're a guy?_" Lila snapped. She really didn't let Trunks speak because she was so angry with him.

"But-"

"Yeah, keep on defending yourself. Hey, let me ask you something, Trunks. Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Well, that means you're just stupid." Lila sighed before she left.

"You're in trouble, ain't cha?" Goten grinned.

Trunks looked at him with annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*RING RING* 

*RING RING*

*RING RING*

"Hello, who's speaking?"

"It's Goten here, can I speak to Marron please?"

"Goten _who?_"

"Mr. Kuririn, you know my father."

"Who's your father?"

"You helped him save the world a good number of times."

"I wonder who that could be?"

__

"Goku."

"Oh, yeah! Son Goku. I thought his son's name was Gohan?"

"I'm his _other _son."

"Right. What's your name again?"

"Goten." 

"Marron! Gohan's on the line!" Kuririn could be heard calling his daughter.

Goten was sweatdropping now.

"Dad? Don't you mean Goten?"

"Something like that..."

"Hello?" greeted Marron.

"Hi Marron, it's Goten."

"Oh, sorry about my dad, he just doesn't pay attention to the outside world. Even if that means his friends' sons."

"It's okay." said Goten, chuckling.

"So, why did you call?"

"Just to check up on you. See if you're okay?"

"I'm good."

"If Trunks told me anything, you know that I'd tell you, right?"

"Right."

"And so far, he hasn't said anything to anyone about how he feels."

"Must be tough on you having a best friend who doesn't tell you anything, huh?"

"Tell me about it!"

"Was there Geography homework?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your notes, I wasn't in yesterday."

"Anything for a pretty lady."

"Thank You."

"I'll drop them round later."

"Okay, love you lots, sweetie. Bye!"

"Buh bye!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Oh Trunks! Tell her how you feel! Read and Review!


	9. Getting over you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! 

Enjoy!

This chapter is mostly going into Marron's head and listening to her thoughts. It may seem a bit confusing but I've tried my best for you. You may not find it necessary to read this chapter. But I would recommend it that you do. It's quite short anyway.

Message to Aerith Gainsborough- Coffee, College and Crushes!!!! It FINALLY finished!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! I love that story so much!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter Nine- Getting over you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron lay on her bed staring at the pastel pink ceiling. Pink. What a lovely colour. So innocent and sweet... 

But innocent and sweet was definitely _not_ Trunks. He was more of a dark green. Casual and cool. 

But that didn't matter to her, she was trying to forget that anything had ever happened between her and _him._

He was always so _horrible_. Why was she even attracted to him?

Well, they say you can't choose who you fall in love with...

...Love? She was in _Love?_

Trunks was not worthy of her love, she was to love someone who loved her in return, and that was _not _Trunks.

Love is a very strong word. So is Hate. Did she hate Trunks?

No. She loved him.

But how? What _is_ it about him that makes her feel butterflies in her tummy whenever she sees him? Or makes her feel like it's electric running in her veins instead of blood?

What is it about him that she can't help thinking about the first thing in the morning and last thing at night?

She just thought that this was some silly schoolgirl crush or obsession at first, but then she had never developed any of these unknown feelings before. Surely that meant something? Or is it just her mind, playing games on her?

'I Love You, Trunks.' she whispered out loud to herself. 'And I can't stop thinking about you.'

"Marron, dear?"

"Who's there?" Marron murmured out, still on her bed.

"Honey, Paris is on the phone."

"Oh. Thanks, Mother."

Juu-hachigou handed the phone to her daughter.

"I hope nothing's troubling to you, precious."

"It's alright, Mum. Hello?"

"Hi Marron, Paris here."

"Hi Sexy girl."

"You flatterer, you."

"Hmm."

"So, how you getting on?"

"Not too bad." Marron lied.

"You wanna go shopping for Christmas presents tomorrow?"

"But it's a month till Christmas."

"I know. But now they have the best bargains."

"Okay then."

"I spoke to Goten after school yesterday."

"What about?"

"He said that he doesn't understand why you haven't got a boyfriend but you're so damn pretty."

"Oh! That's really nice of him."

"And that he knows a few people that would like to know you."

"Really? Who?"

"There's a guy called Brad. He's really into you."

"Like the way I'm into Trunks?"

"Marron...I know it's hard for you. But you gotta get over him, otherwise you'll be sad forever."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But it seems that he's all I can think about. Marron sighed, "When I said I wasn't doing too bad, I lied. I think about him all the time."

"Oh, honey. He's stupid to not realize how wonderful you are. But you know what? I think you should date Brad."

"What good's gonna come of that?"

"Firstly, you'll get over Trunks. Secondly, it'll be good for you to have someone there."

"Who knows. I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll come round for you at 12 tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hugs and kisses to you."

"Hugs and kisses to you too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Have you ever been lovesick before?


	10. Bit©h Attack!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Folks! Thanks for the reviews. I LOVE reviews. 

Sorry if that last chapter was a bit short.

So, until the next chapter....

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter ten- Bit©h Attack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'DING...... DONG'

"Oh. Hi Paris! Marron will be down in a minute."

"I'm already here, daddy!"

"Well, um...that was fast. I'll see you girls later. Now Marron be careful, honey, okay? You too, Paris."

"Yes, daddy!"

"Okay Mr. Kuririn!"

"You got your money?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Bye!" Kuririn smiled.

Marron and Paris trotted down the pavement arm in arm chatting merrily.

"So, what's been on your agenda lately?" Paris asked cheerfully.

"Oh, nothing much you know. This and that..."

"What?"

"Trunks."

"Anything else?"

"No. Maybe just a bit more Trunks."

"You know I'm losing my best friend over her obsession with a guy!"

"I'm sorry. I promise not to mention him to you again today."

"Okay. Now let's go and spend truckloads of cash!"

"Yeah!"

The two girls laughed and continued walking down the street. They turned a corner and came to face two guys from their school.

"Hey girls." the two men said together

"Hi Jamie! Hi _Brad!_" Paris greeted flirtatiously.

"Hi guys." Marron smiled.

"Where you heading?" Jamie asked, flicking his smooth brown hair from his eyes.

"To the Mall!" Paris exclaimed.

"Mind if we walk you? We were going there too."

"Sure." replied the girls.

Jamie walked ahead with Paris, which left Marron and Brad on their own. Brad put his arm over Marron's shoulder casually.

"So, um, are you with anybody right now?"

"No."

"Do you mean to tell me that a beautiful girl like yourself hasn't got a man somewhere?"

"No, I haven't." Marron replied drearily.

Brad slipped his arm off Marron's shoulder and looked hesitant.

"You're not interested, right?" Brad asked, almost knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, Brad. It's just that I-"

Marron turned the corner and saw Trunks standing there with his _other_ friends. That meant his bad friends. His only good friend was Goten. Trunks was leaning against the wall.

"It's just that I...get nervous around guys I like." Marron rebounded. Seeing Trunks made her realize that she had to move on.

"Really?" Brad asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I do like you, really."

"Cool! Um, I mean, yeah, cool."

"You're silly." Marron giggled.

After that, the four of them went to the Mall like best buddies. They shopped, they ate, they laughed, and they joked. By the end of the day, Marron felt miles better. Paris and Jamie had taken a taxi home. Brad walked Marron to the end of her road.

"So, today was a blast, don't you think?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, it was great."

"You wanna do it again sometime? Just the two of us?"

"Why don't we just take it slow, eh? Maybe."

"Right, of course. Well, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Brad, and Thank You."

"No problem!"

And with that Brad walked away waving. Marron took out her keys and as she was about to put them in the keyhole when she heard a voice.

"Bet you had a hell of a time."

"OH! You scared me. Who are you?"

"Take a closer look."

"Melissa??? What are _you_ doing here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Dun dun daaaa!!! Melissa you bit©h! I hate you! Ahhhh! Ahem....apologies.


	11. Trunks is in love with you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello FANS!! I'm back! LOL

Well whadya know, KD's just gone and updated her fic!

I'm so sorry guys, it's been two months now!! Sorry!

I kinda got something that stopped me from writing, I believe it's called Writer's block, ya?

Or maybe it's called Final Fantasy 10 for the PS2?

Well, it's one of those...or both.

I'm truly sorry, guys and to make up for that, here's a chapter for y'all!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter eleven- Trunks is in love with you...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Melissa, if this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny cos I'm not laughing."

"Joke? What do you mean, joke? I come over to see my 'best friend' and this is what I get?"

"What is it that you're after, Melissa?"

"Well, I heard something today... it's about Trunks."

"And why do _I_ need to know?"

"Because it involves you."

"Melissa, what going on?"

"Oh. So _now_ you want to know!"

"I haven't got time for games, Melissa."

"Sure, but you've got time to spend with Brad, right?"

"That's none of your business. Now say what you've come to say or I'm going in."

"Okay, Marron. Whatever you want. Come to think of it, this is good news for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Anyway, Trunks told me that he likes you."

"What?"

"Yeah, he said that he wished that you were his girl. And that he's too shy to ask you out."

"Stop pulling my leg!"

"Oh, Marron. It's very much true. Well, I have to go now. Toodles!"

Marron stood there dumbfounded.

'What the hell just happened?' she thought. 

'Melissa just told me that Trunks loved me.'

Deep inside her heart, Marron was wishing that what she heard was true. She sighed and thought of Trunks, she imagined him smiling at her. The thought just made her love him more.

Marron snapped out of her daydream and went into her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day...

Marron was walking to school when she heard someone shout her name.

"Ma- Ron!"

"Hi, Goten." Marron said flatly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have a little problem."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Melissa came over last night and she said that Trunks likes me."

"OH oh, you think it's true?"

"I want it to be..."

"Oh, poor Marron. Hey, it wouldn't hurt to ask him, right?"

"Yeah, sure. And if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Say it was a joke."

"Goten. We're not _all_ like you."

"Oh well. Guess you'll never know then."

Marron thought about those last few words. It was indeed true. If she didn't ask him herself, she wouldn't get a straight answer.

She never was really sure what was said between Trunks and Lila anyway. And all the times that he had looked at her, she'd always asked herself what he was thinking.

"Hey, Marron. you still there? Earth to Marron."

"Goten. Stop it."

"Some has really got out the wrong side of bed, haven't they?"

"I'm sorry darling. I'm quite confused right now."

"Okay, I'll keep my gob shut now."

At last, they arrived at the school gates after a good ten minutes.

They arrived late for registration, which was not a good thing. When that was finally over, Marron left the classroom and went to wait at the stairs for her friends.

Suddenly she spotted a familiar head of purple hair.

"Trunks!" she called out his name.

The boy walked over.

"Can we talk?"

"We're talking."

"In private?"

"This is about as private as it's gonna get in this school."

"Alright then. Um... Do you like me?"

"............." He was blushing and his face lightened a bit.

"Trunks?"

Suddenly, his expression changed drastically.

"This is what I think of you." he said, and spat on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Woah, that was quite a blow to the heart. Hey, is it just me or is my story getting BORING? I just don't have proper inspiration y'know? Or it could be because the position of Jupiter in my starsign or something? No? Oh well.


	12. Confiding in Bra

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiya! Early update for once, huh?

Well, seems I have recovered from my writer's block, which is very good for you lot!

Well, here's the next installment of the story.

Enjoy!

" Speaking

' Thinking

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter twelve- Confiding in Bra

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HE DID _WHAT?_" screamed Lila, "I'm going over to give that boy a piece of my mind!"

"Lila, please." said Marron, almost in a whisper.

"Marron, just forget all about it. He doesn't deserve you anyway." Paris comforted her.

"How can I? You know how I feel about him." Marron said quietly, holding back her tears.

"Darling, listen." Lila said, still infuriated "I know you must feel like shit right now, I've been there. You just have to face it, some dickheads won't change, but it's no good drowning in your sorrow. You must get on with your life. And no matter what, you should know that _no-one_ is better than you."

"Yes Marron. There's plenty of guys out there who would _kill_ to have you even glance at them. So take advantage of those other nice guys and forget about that piece of trash."

"Thanks guys, I just need some time alone to figure things out." Marron smiled, a signal for them to leave.

"Okay, sweetie." Paris smiled back.

"Sure thing." Lila replied.

The two girls left the Peace Area leaving Marron on her own.

'This is a nightmare.'

Marron lifted her head to look around. Only one person in there besides her.

'Hey, isn't it that 'Bra' girl?'

As if by magic, the girl looked up and smiled at Marron.

"Hello!" said the girl.

Marron smiled back at her, even though they were obvious strangers.

She noticed that the girl was getting up and coming over.

"Hi, I'm Bra!" the girl said happily

Marron looked at the girl's school badge, she was in Year 9.

'Who is this Bra?' thought Marron

"Hi. Do you want something?"

"You're Marron, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?"

"My brother!"

Marron guessed that her brother was just some random guy who had a crush on her. Little did she know the irony of the situation.

"Okay. Hey, if you don't mind I'm kinda upset and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." Marron smiled at the girl hoping that she got the message.

"Why are you upset?"

'Oh you are one annoying little-'

"You can confide in me. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"Well," Marron started, realizing that Bra wouldn't go away. "I've been having a crush on this guy for quite some time now."

"Really? Who is it?" Bra asked.

"I'll be discrete for now. But anyway, I really like him and I was so certain that he liked me back. In the back of my mind, I knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't but I was a little too optimistic about the whole situation."

"Oh. So what happened?"

"Well, I went and sort of asked him out today."

"Ooh what did he say?"

"Well..." Marron wandered off, her throat started to block up, just like every other time she was about to cry.

"He..he spat on the floor and he said that's what he thought of me." Marron was staring at the floor, the thought had only sunk in, and it felt worse than ever.

"OH!" Bra gasped and covered her mouth. "That's disgusting."

"But I was so sure!" Marron scolded herself.

"Hey, hey don't do that. You're a lovely girl. And as for him, words can't even describe his actions."

"Why did he do this to me?" Marron said, a teardrop spilling down her left cheek. 

Out of all her three years at Central High, Marron couldn't remember the last time she had cried. Maybe in Year Nine when the class rabbit died, but not since.

"Hey, what year is this stupid excuse for a human in?"

"My year."

"Eleven?"

Marron nodded.

"You wanna tell me his name? Oh wait, that was stupid of me, I shouldn't have ask-"

"His name is Trunks."

"-ed."

Marron looked at Bra to see that her face had gone a dark shade of red.

"Excuse me I have to leave." Bra twitched whilst speaking through clenched teeth.

"Okay, well, it was really nice to talk to you." Marron smiled

"Like- wise." Bra said, still through clenched teeth.

"Bye."

The girl didn't even answer. She had gone.

'Wow, she must have got a lot of sympathy. I have never seen anyone so angry.'

Marron took a deep breath and regained her posture.

'Hey, I kinda feel better.' she thought, and walked off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Hee hee. So what do you think?


	13. Feelings left Unknown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello kids!! How have you been??

Well, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter thirteen- Feelings left unknown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Briefs' household...

Trunks sat down at his desk, unable to think about anything else apart from the girl that he had so cruelly rejected.

He remained seated for quite a while until the door blasted open.

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks shielded his face, clueless to what was going to happen.

"OI! YOU!"

He looked up to see his sister towering over him. To be honest, he was quite terrified of her right at that moment.

Bra has her way of doing things even though she was still a child. Trunks sat up and avoided meeting her glare.

"What is it, Bra?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"I think you know."

"Well..."

"Does the name Marron ring any bells?"

"What are you...?" Trunks turned to face his fuming sister.

"She told me about how you spat at her!"

"..........."

"What is wrong with you, Trunks?"

"I... I don't know."

"You've changed alot recently, and I'm not just talking about this."

"Well what?"

"It's that Joe isn't it? He's been influencing you. I've always said that he was dodgy."

"Leave him out of this, he's got his own problems."

"Like those rumours when he tried to attack Marron? You know what? You're the only one that knows that they're true. That's cos you helped her, remember?"

"I can't just not be friends with him, he's got no-one else."

"He doesn't deserve friends. He's a bully, and it's about time you stopped hanging around with him for good. The only reason that he thinks he owns the school is because he knows that you're strong."

"Bra, as much as I hate to admit that I was wrong, thanks for the talk."

"You know I'm always right." Bra smiled at her confused brother.

"So how's Marron?" asked Trunks, smiling as he thought about the girl of his dreams.

"She's devastated. You'd better talk to her, properly."

"I find it so hard, though. I always get nervous and then I end up saying or doing something that I would regret. Like the other day."

"She's had a big impact on you, hasn't she?" Bra remarked, knowingly.

"Exactly. Ever since I saw her in Year Nine, I've been totally infatuated with her. The way that she walked in with Goten. I was so lucky to know that Goten knew her... the fact that she was in another year didn't help. Otherwise, I think approaching her would have been much easier..."

~~~~~~

The Next day...

"Hi, I'm here for Marron." the young man said.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Juuhachi asked suspiciously.

"Um... no."

"MARRON HONEY!"

"Hi mother! Oh, hi Brad!" Marron smiled, but also raising an eyebrow, meaning to ask why he was there.

Brad picked up on that quickly and smiled back.

"Well, I just wanted to walk you to school, if that's okay."

Marron looked into his eyes and felt that he was sincere.

"Oh, come in, I won't be a minute."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll wait here until you're ready."

"Thank you."

Juuhachi took her daughter inside to get her stuff ready.

"Hey Marron. Is he a new love interest?"

"Well, not really, I'm just taking it slow with him right now."

"He looks like a decent fellow. Just try not to get your heart broken, dear."

Marron halted to think about what her mother had just said. Was she implying that it was obvious that Marron had been heartbroken?

"Mum, what are you saying?"

"Honey, I think Brad has waited long enough."

Marron was slightly confused to why her mother had said those words. She tried to shrug it off, and therefore, she forgot about it in less than a second, being the careless person that she was.

Marron stepped outside to an eager, still waiting Brad. Whether if it was her trying to get over Trunks or something else, she didn't know what possessed her to hook her arm under the handsome young man. Although, an ounce of her regretted what she did.

And at what perfect timing.

There they were- Marron and Brad- arm in arm, turning the corner...

...To come face to face with Trunks, with blooming red roses in his clutch, waiting to be given to a certain blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- What would YOU do about that? Eh?


	14. Bad Choices

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, hello there!

Wow, what a result!

Cool reviews, love the reviews, man. Keep 'em coming.

And a BIG hello to aqua_illusion!! Seems that you're still reading this fic after all.

Well, I can't say I'm not glad for that. ^_^

Thanks a lot, guys!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter fourteen- Bad Choices

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-h-hi Marron." he stammered.

"H'lo." she replied flatly, not at all understanding the state of the young man before her.

"Hey, Trunks. How you been?" Brad asked, making the situation worse. "I see a certain girl's gonna get lucky." he continued. "Who is she?"

Marron couldn't bear the reality that Trunks was in love with someone else. It made her want to throw up.

"Well... I haven't..um.. you wouldn't know her, Brad." he answered, looking at the floor. Poor guy.

"Do I know her?" Marron asked, with the look of sadness, anger, and disgust in her eyes.

"Um... I gotta go." and with that said, he raced off.

"Well, that's weird. I've never seen anyone that nervous. Especially not _Trunks_." Brad commented.

'Why did this happen to me?' Marron thought to herself. 'He was all ready to give up his tough act for someone else. What was wrong with me?'

The two walked to school without saying much. Brad only spoke up when he saw Lila and Melissa up ahead.

"Hey! Melissa! Lila!" he called.

'Oh, great. Bitchgirl's here.' Marron thought.

"Hi _Marron_." Melissa greeted with an extra touch of bitchiness.

"Morning Brad. Marron." Lila smiled. "We were just discussing the upcoming Easter fete."

"Yeah _Marron_, who are _you_ going with." said Melissa.

"Lila, can you come over here a sec?" asked Marron, while hastily pulling Lila away.

"Is it just me, or has she _really_ got it in for me?"

"Give her a break Marron. You are walking around with the boy that she's loved for years, after all."

"_What?_ How come I was not informed of this? No wonder she's been coming round giving me dirty looks!" Marron nearly shouted.

"Hey, chill! Marron, you know Melissa's got problems. She's just got a little too much jealousy and anger in her. We gotta help her control it."

"I don't know..." Marron hesitated.

'She did tell me that Trunks liked me.' Marron thought. 'Hey! How the hell did she know about that? She didn't come round that night just to tell me that did she..? No..it had to be something more...'

"Zzzp. Earth to Marron." Lila mocked.

"Huh? Oh..yeah. You're right. I'm gonna give her a last chance..."

"That's better. Isn't it better? It's so much _better_ when we all get along!" Lila said, pretending to be over happy about those words.

"It is so much better, honey." Marron smiled.

"Now let's get to school."

~~~~~~

He sat, or rather tumbled, on the cold bench. He thought about what he had seen ten minutes ago. The sight of her, clinging on to someone...someone else. Not him.

'Is she not in love with _me_ anymore..? I guess it was too late...'

He felt his eyes begin to sting. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to be heartbroken.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?"

'Oh no. It's Goten. I can't let him see me like this.' Trunks thought. He stood up.

"Nothing, Goten. Nothing at all. Just a little sleep deprived."

"Liar." Goten said, fixing his eyes on the bunch of roses, which lay on the ground.

"Well... ahem.. what makes you say that?" Trunks mumbled.

"That." Goten said, pointing to the ground. "What part of losing sleep do you start going out to buy roses? When do _you_, the almighty Prince of Darkness, go out to buy roses at all?"

"Um.....when he falls in love with a beautiful, delicate little princess whose name begins with 'M'?" Trunks answered. "And who, for one, is not, I repeat NOT...Melissa."

"M-M-Marron....?" Goten stuttered, stating the obvious.

"Good guess." Trunks exclaimed. "But I'm too late. She's with Brad now... I saw them together. I'm... sorry you didn't know earlier."

Trunks carried on his conversation with Goten all through the morning period, sitting on the bench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Hey, sorry that ended abruptly. I couldn't be bothered. I'm so bored. Soz.


	15. Truths Revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank You so much for the reviews,

Aqua Illusion, I love your long reviews and the way you analyse the story yadda yadda...

By the way, did you know I have a completed T/M? Its called 'Together Always' and you can click on the link in my profile. It's really sweet, I may say so myself.

Here's the fifteenth chapter for you.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this. I don't own Penguin Park from Cardcaptor Sakura either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter fifteen- Truths revealed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marron, I would like you to stay behind, please." Ms Hiroshi exclaimed.

Marron walked over to the teacher's desk whilst the other kids strayed out.

"I would just like to ask you if you would mind singing at the Easter party after the main fete?"

"Oh...um, I don't mind at all! I'd be delighted to!"

"Great. And if you don't mind me asking, is there something bothering you? You've been a bit quiet lately."

"Oh, that's been sorted out. I was just a little depressed."

"I'm glad, well, you better hurry along to your next lesson. Says in my folder here that you got English. I know Mr. Kai doesn't like latecomers. Tell him that I send him my love!"

"That's okay!" Marron said cheerfully, smiling at those words. Mr. Kai and Ms. Hiroshi were engaged to be married.

She was still smiling when she pivoted around to face Trunks. If it weren't for her history of feelings for him, you could've sworn she was smiling to him intentionally. 

Marron hoped that he was there to see her, but unfortunately, such a thing was not true. He had Ms. Hiroshi for History first period. He walked past and sat at his desk. Just when Marron was about to exit the room. Ms. Hiroshi said something to make her stop.

"Good Morning, Trunks. How's my star student?"

Marron was very surprised and she could see Trunks turning a slight shade of pink.

'Star student?' she thought. 'How strange. He never struck me as the type.'

Marron carried on out the door and out of the building to her English lesson.

~~~~~~~~

"SShhh! She's coming over!!" Bra whispered hurriedly to Paris.

"HI! MARRON! How ARE you?" Paris greeted all out of pitch.

"Um, dear, why are you speaking like that?" Marron asked

"LIKE what? I'm just FINE." Paris continued.

"Okay..."

"MARRON!! OVER HERE!" 

It was Goten, he came over holding a purple envelope in his hands. 

"THIS, is for you." he said handing over the envelope.

"Thanks. Who's it from?"

"He doesn't know." Paris interrupted. "He DOESN'T know."

"It's okay, Paris. It's okay." Marron said calmly.

Goten handed over the envelope and she opened it.

The card had a big 'I'M SORRY' printed on the front. She opened it up. It read- 

__

Meet me in Penguin Park by the swings. 4pm. Trunks.

Marron gasped and nearly dropped the card. She could not believe what she was holding in her hand. And who it was from.

She could not figure out what he wanted to say and frankly she didn't want to. She had not forgotten what had happened when she spoke to him before. And earlier that week, Trunks had a bunch of roses for someone. Marron was extremely confused.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" she asked.

Bra, Paris, and Goten just averted their eyes into thin air. Goten even whistled to add to the suspicious looking effect.

"You guys are crazy!" Marron laughed. "It's obvious you're up to something."

"You'll soon find out, darling." Goten smiled. "It's over. You've had enough." he gave her a kiss on her cheek and cuddled her. 

Bra came up to Marron next. "I'm sorry for the hurt he's caused you. My brother doesn't mean it. And for what it's worth. I've got nothing to do with the situation in the future." she said.

Marron looked confused about what Bra said about the future situation. But she soon realised what she was saying.

"Trunks is your... broth..er?" Marron stammered.

Bra just smiled and gave her a hug too. She walked away after waving to everyone.

Paris came up next.

"Honey, I've known you since forever. Trust me on this. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You'll be happy."

She also gave Marron a hug, then smiled genuinely at Marron. After that she went over to Goten and he put his arm around her.

Everyone left and Marron was still standing there, confused, although her mind was telling her not to be. She had the bestest friends. Including Bra, she had helped a lot. Even if she was related to Trunks.

Marron had a weird feeling about this 'future situation', she sort of knew it had something to do with Trunks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- You like? I hope so. Please review!


	16. The Kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, here's your well-deserved chapter. Thank you so very much for the reviews, they are my source of inspiration.

I may say so myself that this is a very special chapter. I think so anyway.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love

Chapter sixteen- The Kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There she stood at the entrance of Penguin Park. With her bag loosely slung on her shoulder. She tried to act confident but inside she was jammed with nerves.

'This better not be a joke...' Marron thought. 'That's it. I'm going.'

She turned around to leave, but before she could proceed any further, she noticed a single red rose on the ground. She picked it up and there was a note attached to it. 

It read- 

__

If I said this later, it would spoil the moment. I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for the things I have done and the way I have acted around you. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and the only reason why I did those things was because... this bit I want to say myself. I'm at the flowergarden behind the swings.

Marron felt angered and vulnerable. She thought this was a joke to humiliate her. But she couldn't help believing his words somehow. So she carried on walking towards the swings area.

'This park looks so empty today. Wonder where everyone's gone?'

She finally reached the entrance to the flowerbed. An ivy wrapped arch surrounded her. Marron gasped in surprise. On the ground were scattered rose petals on a picnic mat. And on the mat sat Trunks.

"Because I'm totally crushing on you." Trunks said, staring into her azure eyes.

"What..." Marron managed to mumble out after standing there for two minutes.

Trunks did not reply. Instead, he got on his feet and took Marron's soft, dainty hands. He closed his eyelids and kissed them gently. Marron melted when she felt his lips on her hand. If only she could taste them. She slowly smiled at him.

Little did she know that she soon would. Her authorizing smile assured him that it was okay to pull her closer to him, it assured him that it was okay to touch her face and wipe away the tear that had just fallen. It assured him that it was okay to hold her while he sensually kissed her.

Marron stopped crying, she was unsure at first to her past feelings for Trunks, but they all began to surface again as she could not resist his kiss.

Trunks was so unsure what Marron's reaction would be that he nearly chickened out altogether. But something inside him told him to risk the chance. He was too tired to pretend anymore, and had to make his feelings known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- *KD is all starry- eyed* Ahhhh...


	17. Together at last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello, me again.

Thank you all for the reviews.

Is it just me or are some people starting to trail off again...?

Oh well, for you out there who DO review, you know who you are, thanks a bunch of bananas.

Starry- Eyez888- As much as I'd love to finish the story there, you'll never know about Melissa. Trust me, after months of writing for you reckless bunch... I'd be happy to stop! Lol, joke.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter seventeen- Together at last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marron jumped up as her alarm rang for seven AM. She wearily got out of her bed and literally dragged herself to the bathroom. She only realized the previous day's events when she had washed herself up.

'Wow. It happened.' she thought, still unable to get the feeling. 'He likes me.'

She was now very awake and excited; she hurried along to get dressed so that she could go to school quicker.

'But one thing still bothers me...' she pondered. 'How did Melissa know?'

Marron slowed down a bit while she combed her soft hair. She hadn't thought of that night until now. She was very curious to how Melissa could know, seeing as Goten didn't know, and Goten was Trunks's best friend!

Marron decided that it was best to leave her thoughts as she continued down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie!" Kuririn greeted. "How's my little girl?"

"Fine, daddy! Hi Mom." Marron said.

"Hi, honey." Juuhachigou replied. "There was a phone call for you this morning, someone called Trunks..."

Marron stopped eating her toast.

"What did he say, Mom?" she asked, getting that familiar rush of electricity that had happened so many times before when anything had to do with Trunks.

"He said that he would come for you." her mother replied. "Hey, is this Vegeta's Trunks?" Juuhachi asked.

"I do not know about his father but I'm sure his mom is Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp." Marron answered.

"Hmmm." Juuhachi murmured, "I see..."

"Mom, you're so mysterious sometimes. Whatever goes through that head of yours..." Marron stated.

"No, it's just that I knew his parents once. DIDN'T I, Kuririn?" Juuhachigou asked with a smirk.

"You did for sure!" Marron's father smiled knowingly.

"HEY! What do you two know that I don't?" Marron said, growing a little impatient. "Mom? Dad?"

"We know his family. It's true that we had our differences in the past when I wasn't quite myself, but." Juuhachigou started. "We've worked things out. Of course, you wouldn't know them because we don't really stay in touch..."

"Oh my goodness! All that time!" Marron gasped in surprise. She smiled because she felt that what her mother told her had helped a lot.

*DING DONG*

"I'LL GET IT!!" Marron nearly screamed.

She rushed to the door and like he had said he would, Trunks stood on the other side.

"H-hi." he said hesitantly, also feeling that the events of the day before hadn't sank in. "Are ya ready?" he asked, almost innocently.

Marron chuckled and replied. "Yes."

She waved her parents goodbye and followed out after Trunks.

~~~~~~~~

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Marron asked back.

"Sure!" he answered. "Um...is it okay if I put my arm around you?"

"I guess so."

The pair walked each other down the too familiar street and that infamous corner. The corner that shows you a surprise if you turned it, as Marron would have known too many times. And indeed, they did meet someone when turning that corner. 

Paris and Lila were stood linking arms chatting to Tai, a new boy at their school.

"Hi Marron!" Paris said. "You know Tai, don't you? He and Lila and dating."

"That's funny, I thought Lila was with Goten." Marron whispered to Paris.

She chuckled and turned back to Marron.

"No, he's with Moi. Well, you two FINALLY got your acts together and realized you were made for each other?" she said.

"Yeah, I did." Trunks interrupted. "And thanks for helping me get with this wonderful person. I was right to trust you not to tear up that envelope."

"No probs, sugar." Paris said, pulling an 'I'm the best' face. "And by the way, Marron," she said, covering her mouth so Trunks couldn't lip-read, "Brad's okay, I told him everything and he understands."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Melissa popped into the scene.

"Marron, honey!" Melissa shouted with a tune.

'What? Is she mad?' Marron thought.

"I ALWAYS knew that you'd get together!" Melissa stated.

"ALWAYS."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Is it just me or is Melissa a lunatic? HEY! Wait a minute... I made her that way! 

OH, whatever shall we do now? I KNOW!

You gotta click the REVIEW button down there somewhere....

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful... Soz.


	18. HEY! Is this the last chapter?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, you say, what do we have here?

I've gotta tell you, things have definitely taken a funny turn and I've decided to amuse you a little, I'm dedicating this chapter to Aqua Illusion! If you're absolutely frustrated that I've decided to write this weird chapter, instead of the proper ending, you can all take your anger out on Aqua for giving me this idea. ^_^

By the way, this chapter does not fit into the story whatsoever. Zippo.

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter Aqua Illusion- Oh. My. Kami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Always?" Marron asked, feeling a little freaked out.

Suddenly, Marron noticed that amidst Melissa's swarm of wavy brown hair, there was a patch of black.

'Oh my goodness, either they're really bad highlights, or Melissa's got something weird going on...' Marron thought, giving Melissa a complete 'you are so not normal' look. 

Melissa moved some more and even more black hair fell out, Marron was about to ask Melissa something when the sight before her shocked the young woman beyond belief.

Melissa's face rolled off. And uncovered was a mass of black hair attached to a small, puny head. Of a man.

"Oh. My. Kami. What the he-" she gasped in utter confusion. 

"DAD?" Trunks ran over and screamed.

"I- ya- um... shit." Vegeta exclaimed.

Trunks fainted.

~~~~~~~~

"You're Trunks's.... Dad?" Marron mumbled. "Oh my... may I ask why you're dressed up as a woman? Mr.. Um..."

"Vegeta." he replied, seeming not at all fazed by his unraveled secret.

"So, um, is there an explanation for this? At all?" Marron continued, not being able to believe that her old friend had just turned into a man. 

"I have urges..."

"To WHAT?" Marron spat out, infuriated.

"Girly urges, like shopping for lipstick." he continued. "I figured that the only way that I could do this freely and comfortably would be to- uh- dress up like a female."

"Rea...lly?" Marron stuttered, feeling very sick.

"And while I did that, you could say that I thought it would be necessary to- uh- spy on my only son." he stated casually. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you. I forced Goku to teach me instant transmission, you know who he is, right?"

"Goten's father." Marron winced when she said the word 'father', looking at the man standing before her.

"So that means I can be nearly EVERYWHERE at once." he continued.

Marron smiled weakly at Vegeta.

He flashed a smile back, baring his unusually white teeth.

Marron fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Oh my goodness, I can't believe I went and did that...


	19. The REAL last chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey all, thanks for the reviews. This is the final installment, guys... the REAL final installment!

And Aqua_Illusion, I never cease to be delighted by your long reviews! Winged Angel, I thank you truly for being very loyal and staying with me till the very end! Marron12, this fic is gonna miss your T/M-4Eva flags! Little rose, you certainly live up to your name. Holly Radcliffe, thank you for being a wonderful reviewer. StarryEyez888, you write great reviews! Marron-Vamp, thank you loads and loads and Mazzie101, thank you too!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z and I'm not getting any money for writing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you love me

Chapter eighteen- The truth about Melissa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Al...ways?" Marron asked, feeling very creeped out.

"Of course, dearie." Melissa replied cheerfully.

Marron frowned and led Melissa ahead by her arm.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to be absolutely truthful, Melissa. It seems that over the past few weeks, you've been very hostile towards me... is it just me or do you have a serious problem?" Marron fumed.

".........."

"Well?"

"You're right. I have, and I'll tell you the whole story, shall I?" Melissa started, looking hurt but guilty. "I haven't been too nice around you, Marron. Guess I was jealous when you started liking Trunks..." she continued, slowly beginning to surrender.

"Jealous? Of what? Did you like him too...?" Marron interrupted, a puzzled expression worn on her face.

"No! I was jealous when I figured out that he kinda liked you..."

"How?" Marron gasped.

"I was flirting with him- well actually, I was trying to- and I thought that he was okay with it but he blurted out that he would never like me cause I was a slut and that you were a million times better, and also that you were the only girl that he would even consider dating. Of course, this had no effect on me whatsoever because I didn't like him... but it's not everyday that someone calls you a slut..."

"You knew all that time that he liked me?" Marron asked, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah... well, a few days later I saw you with Brad, you know? I got so angry because Brad means something special to me... and you were so lucky to have all these guys drooling over you..."

"So you told me that Trunks liked me so I could get away from Brad? Well, sounds to me like you let things get a little too out of hand with your jealousy... if you had told me what Trunks said in the first place, instead of letting your jealousy and anger take over, I wouldn't have gone with Brad that day... and you might've stood a chance... you win some, you lose some. In this case, I won and you lost. I'm going to forgive your sorry self for this, Melissa, but that doesn't mean I'll look at you in the same light again."

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I'm glad you're happy now."

"Good." said Marron as she turned on her heels and walked off.

'I'm glad that's sorted' thought Marron. 'At least I've got my Trunks!'

~~~~~~~~

"Marron, you're sure about his? I mean, I don't wanna force you..." Trunks asked.

"Of course, I trust you."

He leaned down so she could climb onto his back. Marron held on tight like there was no tomorrow, she stumbled a bit when he took off.

"Wow! Everything looks so amazing from up here!" she gasped in awe. "I can't believe you know how to fly!"

"Well, you better believe it, baby! Lookit all the stars!" Trunks squealed in a cute baby voice.

"They're beautiful, Trunks!"

"Like you. Hey, I'm so happy that things worked out this way! We were meant to be together, you know? Otherwise it wouldn't have happened."

"Thank you so much! I love you for this!" she smiled.

"And I love you." he whispered.

OWARI- The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN- Ahh... purdy.

Well, one last note for the story. Thank you guys ever so much, this fic would not have been possible without the help of my faithful reviewers! I love you all... and just to reassure the people who think I'm mad... yes, I am. LOL. Hey, I can be sane if I want, you know. Be sure to check out my other fics if you can't get enough of my wonderful, fantabulous works! Remember to keep reviewing, guys! I've said this already and I'll say again- THANK YOU! 

Winged Angel

Malik'sKoshii

Aqua-fresh-Ali

StarryEyez888

Marron12

Little Rose

Aqua-Illusion

Punky gal

Holly Radcliffe

Marron-Vamp

Kitsune

Foxy Cleo

Sponge-Bob-Square-Pants

Marron-girl16

Asanra

Meggy Weggy

Bishojo-Battousai

Lita 

Emby Anivampi

Well, so long!


End file.
